


S For Spanking and Suit

by Andrej



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 24字母挑战, BDSM, DS, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Suit, jockstrap, 灵感来源boy for sale, 言语侮辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrej/pseuds/Andrej
Summary: “尝试一下。”Bucky说。“你穿着这身西装，只露着你漂亮的老二来干你饥渴的小奴隶。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	S For Spanking and Suit

“尝试一下。”Bucky说。“你穿着这身西装，只露着你漂亮的老二来干你饥渴的小奴隶。”  
从一个宴会任务回来还不到两秒，Steve刚刚和对方结束了一个唾液四溅而使人晕头转向的灼热舌吻，就猛地被推到自家的墙上，突然感觉天旋地转并且失了语，他眨了眨眼睛想挤出点紧张。“我——不，为什么会突然这么说?我们，不是，呃，主奴——呃。”  
Bucky这时候看上去反而变得困惑了，他偏过脑袋，让微长的发丝逃逸出发绳的束缚，散落在肩上。“只是一个尝试。七十年前我们也干过。”  
“这不一样!”Steve惊慌地说，他这时候觉得自己仿佛被人揍了一拳在胃上，“那个…和现在，完全不一样。我们当年不是那个意思。”  
“我不管是不是那个意思，”Bucky用那种“不知道怎么说了”的语气说。他平静地看着Steve，这让后者更加紧张，并且因为一些幻想而抽动了一下下腹，“为什么不能再尝试一次呢?”  
“你只是习惯性想要接受命令。”Steve语气急促地说出了这句话，老天，他说完就瞪大了眼，“我不是这个意思，只是…这不合适。我不应该这么做，这不公平。”  
“老天，Steve，”Bucky翻了个白眼。他粗暴地伸出那只金属左臂，抓住Steve的衣领以迅雷不及掩耳拉了过来给了他一个与温柔贴不上边但是足够撩火的吻，“别磨叽了。你这个老处男，情趣懂吗?我以为我说的很清楚了，就一次尝试——我想要。”他暗示性地舔了一下下唇。  
Steve像是刚刚从震惊中回神。他已半勃，一方面是他刚刚被他火辣性感的男友摁住狠狠地吻了一通，一方面是因为Bucky那个着实诱人的提议。他们上一次尝试还是在两人都未捅破那层友谊的纱窗前，几个无伤大雅的小玩笑以命令的形式发出来，有几个小惩罚，和情色绝对半毛钱关系都没有——Steve绝对可以举起双手双脚发誓——那就是纯纯的打闹，装模作样地“喂，你，起来，帮我做这个”，好让那时候身为一颗豆芽菜的他可以在Bucky面前做做小国王，逞逞威风的孩子间的国王骑士扮演游戏。但Bucky那时看上去就很感兴趣，反正，非常热衷，非常投入。难道这是什么预兆吗?Steve后知后觉地想，他硬得更厉害了，脑子转得飞快，而他现在对这个依旧感兴趣，那会——  
哦。  
Bucky不知何时已经迅速地蹲了下来。他隔着裤子将自己的面庞贴在了那块突起上，右手搭在Steve的腰上缓慢地抚摸着，左手迅速拉下裤子拉链，然后隔着Steve一层薄薄的黑色内裤，他近乎虔诚地吻了一下那块半勃的肉刃。  
“我准许你这么做了吗?”  
Bucky倏地抬起头来。他瞪大了那双绿眼睛望向刚刚脱口而出这话的人，随机狡黠地一眯，“没有，先生。”他低低地回答道。  
他永远清楚自己的魅力在哪，这个小混蛋。Steve恼火地想道，他清了清嗓子，故意冷淡地说道，“那么，”他凑向前，语调上扬，反而增添了几分不怒自威的严厉。“你在干什么，Bucky?”  
“给先生口交。”Bucky快速地说道，他的眼睛瞪得更大了，渴望盘旋在那双绿眸子里，Steve注意到他的瞳孔在微微放大，眸色加深，已然起了性致，“先生你希望我干什么我就干什么。”  
“那你就应该现在开始听话，坐好，把手背在身后。”Steve说，他后退一步坐下，裤链开着但皮带没松。他翘起二郎腿，不动声色地板起脸藏起情绪来，只希望自己眼睛里不会流露出太多的渴求之情而使得这场游戏变得可笑。他不再以清嗓子作为假意的掩饰，而是露出一个假笑，并随手脱下外套扯掉领带——也许还扯开了一两个扣子。他能看到Bucky似乎已经忘了怎么眨眼睛，喉结滑动，饥渴地咽了口口水。哦，Steve清楚地明白他身着这样一身黑西装配白衬衫有多性感，毕竟出门前Bucky费了好大劲才忍住不要和他来一发而耽误了任务。  
Bucky毫不犹豫地照做了。他没跟着去参加宴会任务，所以只是穿着平常的家居服，白T恤和浅蓝牛仔裤，身下的那个鼓包着实引人注目。  
Steve状似漫不经心地瞥过Bucky的下身，那引起了一阵小幅度的颤栗。他压下自己下身的急于释放的感觉，命令到，“脱衣服，然后跪下。”  
毫无疑问，Bucky是个优秀的命令执行者。他狂乱地把T恤扯过头扔到一边，扯开皮带蹬掉裤子和鞋袜，然后对着Steve邪恶一笑并原地转了一圈，最后大方地跪下，双手背在身后，向他的**主人**展露他的躯体，他漂亮的、蜜糖色的肌肉。  
这下轮到Steve饥渴地瞪大眼睛了。这简直不敢置信，Bucky穿了一条**露臀裤**。黑色的少的可怜的三角布料包裹着Bucky的阴茎而显得鼓鼓囊囊的，上面一根粗带子环绕在他的胯骨上，还有两根细带子绕过他轮廓分明的大腿，使他挺翘的臀部完全暴露在外。Steve很确信自己很大声地吞咽了口唾液，因为Bucky对他笑得**非常**得意洋洋。  
“小坏蛋，”Steve挑眉，带着愉悦的懊恼指控他，有个绝妙的点子浮现在他的脑海里。他拍了拍他的大腿，避开了自己硬的发痛的部位游戏才刚刚开始。“到我的腿上来。然后趴下来，乖男孩，你知道这意味着什么。”  
Bucky很明显意识到了什么。“是-是的，先生。”Bucky迅速地站起来，他摆好姿势，让左臂摆在外侧以免造成不适，然后调整好了跪趴的位置。Bucky显然清楚他塌下的腰线以及他翘起的臀部靠在Steve西装裤的边缘是多么诱惑。而Steve不等他完全准备好，便开始了第一下击打。  
“哦——!”Bucky猝不及防，被这力道击的向前冲了一下。Steve按住他，“一个小小的惩罚。为了你不听我的话擅自要求得到我的老二。”Bucky为这句话扭动了一下，发出小小而低沉的呻吟声。  
“并且，”Steve继续说，带着残忍的愉悦感，他很确信他的Dom性格完全显露出来了(他不可否认地确实在新世界的网络里探索过BDSM)，就像七十年前的他曾经一样，和非工作状态的**美国队长式**掌控感不通，更带攻击性，“我觉得五个小小的拍打(spanking)可以让你漂亮的屁股变得非常漂亮。鉴于你为了获得我的老二做好了准备。”  
Bucky嘟囔道，“不止这些。”  
Steve再次挑眉，威胁似地轻拍了一下收下的皮肤，“如果你要解释，请加上先生，并且不是这么含糊地说话。重新来。”  
“我为了您准备好了自己，先生。”Bucky头朝下闷闷地说，非常迅速地让语句溜出自己的喉咙。  
“而我一会儿会检查这个。”Steve说，再一次，给出了四下掌击，充分地让Bucky的臀部表面泛起粉红，并获得了Bucky毫不掩饰地几下长长的呻吟。他喜欢这呻吟，而且能感觉到Bucky在此过程中更硬了。  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗?”Steve拽着Bucky的头发让他不得不后仰。Bucky长长地呻吟着回答。Steve凑近他，用几乎耳语的声音说，“我亲爱的小奴隶更硬了，是想要主人好好地满足你饥渴的小洞吗?”  
“请——请你——”Bucky紧闭着眼叫到，粗重地喘息着，不安分地在Steve的腿上扭动着，硬挺的下身隔着少的可怜的布料蹭着略显粗糙的西装裤。Steve毫不客气地在泛红的臀尖又拍了一下，用掌心摩挲着光滑的肉体，换来一声哽咽地喘息。  
在Steve开口前，Bucky呜咽着打断了他，“先生…床头柜，第一个抽屉，里面有个盒子…”  
“你准备的?”Steve拍拍他屁股示意Bucky在地上跪好，去床头柜拿来了盒子。他若有所思地从里面拿出了一个黑色的领结。“我的小侍者。嗯哼?”  
“是的，先生。”Bucky渴望地说。Steve帮他戴上领结，让黑色的结正面朝前，卡在Bucky的喉结下方——配上他不知何时散落的棕发，大而幽深的绿眸，这种时刻全然放松下来、表现出全然信任的Bucky Barnes让Steve心里一颤。Steve温柔地在Bucky的额头上落下一吻，喃喃自语道，“我漂亮的小奴隶。”这让Bucky闭着眼颤栗了一下，发出了细微的呜咽。“跪下。背朝我。”  
在Bucky照做之后，Steve开始了他的欣赏。他的男孩。他的Bucky。他的**所有物**。背对着他，乖巧地跪着，臀部向后翘起一个弧度，全身肌肉漂亮地舒展着，金属臂性感地、如绵羊一般乖乖地垂在身体左侧，浑身上下只有一条该死的**露臀裤**和一个刻意显示他是Steve的所有物一样的**领结**。没有被任何外物束缚，而是被Steve的一个命令困住了。Steve默不作声地蹬掉皮鞋，好整以暇地踩上了Bucky的右半边臀部，轻轻用力让Bucky呜咽一声向前跪趴在地上。他继续向右轻踩，踩着这片仍未褪去浅红的臀肉，一边让刺痛感持续着，一边使臀瓣分开，让中间深红色的小洞露了出来。那小洞饥渴地舒张着，入口处泛着湿淋淋的**水光**。  
“你为我准备好了自己，是吗?在我回来以前?”Steve说，毫不意外地得到了一声呻吟作为回答，“我饥渴的小奴隶，如此渴求我的鸡巴，甚至都在主人不在的时候润滑好了自己的小洞，就等着我又快又猛地把老二塞进去，狠狠地把他操晕过去……是吗?Buck?这个熟透了的小嘴是在邀请我吗?”他恶劣地用脚尖轻轻地在小洞周围绕圈，轻轻而挑逗地触碰着Bucky的后穴以及臀瓣，却对其身前那个困在内裤里的东西置之不理。  
“是的是的，是的——先生!我想要您的老二!”Bucky尖叫着，他在每一次挑逗中微微颤抖着，难耐地扭动着想要被更猛烈地爱抚。超级士兵的自制力在这种时刻**不值一提**。“请先生——啊哈——操您的奴隶——填满这个小洞，求您…”  
“只想着自己得到满足，嗯哼?”Steve嗤鼻，不紧不慢地解开皮带，拉下内裤放出自己的阴茎和囊袋。他撸了一把自己昂扬的阴茎，沉思了几秒便撕碎了自己的内裤扔到一边，光穿一条西裤坐着。  
然后他拿过旁边散落的领带，把Bucky的手反绑上。虽然毫无疑问这对超级士兵无用，但Steve知道Bucky不会试着去挑衅他，弄开这个的。Bucky**喜欢**这时候这样的束缚，Steve了解他。  
“这可不行，Buck。你知道接下来该先干什么。你上头那个小嘴也很贪吃，是吧?”  
Bucky用膝盖蹭着地板转了过来，两颊泛起兴奋的淡红色泽，头发微乱，双眼瞪得大而诉说着渴求。他慌乱地点点头，舔了舔下唇，在Steve分开的双腿中间顺从地低下头。  
Steve轻抽一口气。Bucky用湿热的口腔包裹住肉棒上下移动着头，舌头灵活地舔舐着肉棒侧面的青筋，吞进去吮吸，来回色情地咂嘴，发出啧啧的水声，不断地用肉棒操自己的嘴。他就像吃棒棒糖一样，下流地吸着Steve的鸡巴，好像那是什么上天赐予的美味。最后他回到头部用舌头来回迅速刮弄龟头上的那一道沟壑，边逗弄着马眼边抬头向上看着Steve。他的眼眶略微泛红，宛如哭过一般，但Steve知道这是他正常的生理反应，一激动或者怎么着就这样，平时没少嘲笑他情绪波动得大——现在却被他利用来**勾引**Steve。小混球。  
Steve警告般地伸手拽住Bucky的头发，按住他的头粗暴地操进他的口腔。Bucky略为难受地呜呜了一声，随即调整自己快速却又折磨人地继续为他口交。Steve冷硬地说,“好好吸，如果你想用后面的小洞接受奖赏的话。”Bucky飞快地眨眨眼表示知道了。他热切地**照做**了。  
“真是一张饥渴、火辣而且非常欠操的小嘴，不是吗?”Steve舒爽地叹息一声，松开按着Bucky的头的手，转而抚摸他的下颌，把手贴住他的脸颊上，着迷地感受手下他自己的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的血肉冲撞过来的触感。这真是**该死的色情**。他的鸡巴毫无疑问硬的快要爆了，但这远不到爆发的时候。游戏还可以继续下去。  
Steve按住Bucky，制止住他继续的动作，轻轻抽出自己的阴茎，扶住茎身，用龟头轻轻拍打Bucky因口交而略显艳红发肿的下唇。“喜欢这个东西吗，Buck?你后面的小洞流水了吗?看看这个鸡巴，”他收回脚，轻踩Buck身下的那个鼓包，“一副可怜的、无助的样子。正面看上去正正经经的样子，谁知道后面是露着淫荡的屁股，小洞不知羞耻地叫着要吃鸡巴呢?想要我穿着西装，只露着老二操你?在你没**脱内裤**的情况下，操得你狂叫，让你眼冒金星?是吗?”  
Bucky紧张地咽了口唾液，涨红了脸，额头微微沁出薄汗。他闭上眼大声地呻吟，带着呜咽的哭腔，“啊-是-是的先生——请你，请你填满奴隶饥渴的小洞——!想要您的鸡巴!请您——请您好好地使用我——”  
“你喜欢粗暴的，不是吗?”Steve揪住他的领结，手指挤进领结与脖子之间的缝隙，顺势把Bucky从地上拉起来。  
Bucky惊喘一声，背着手瑟缩了一下顺从地站起，然后被粗暴地转了个身。Steve扯开绑手的领带，仰头细碎地亲吻Bucky舒展着的脊背，从上往下 细细密密地落下吻，温柔且狂乱、带有侵略性地啃咬、吮吸着手下这片蜜色、紧致的肌肤。   
Bucky尖叫着、喘息着，这一切都更让Steve兴奋。Bucky**完全**在Steve的**掌控**下，乖乖的，心甘情愿地任凭处置，全然如一个乖顺的奴隶。他的*SUB*。任何人都不能从他手里**再次**夺走他，哪怕他自己也不能。Bucky是他的，他们属于彼此。Steve咆哮着胡乱地亲吻着他的Bucky，并在在后者身上留下数量客观的牙印，以此宣誓他的所有权。  
Steve发出命令，“坐下——用你的小洞好好地吸我的鸡巴。你上面那张嘴是如此地会吸鸡巴，下面那张嘴可不能落下。”而Bucky显然已经陷入了胡言乱语的境地，他大声喘息着，胡乱地点头答应，“是的——是的先生——”  
Bucky一手撑在Steve伸手借以扶持的双臂上，另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，双腿大开踩在Steve双腿的两侧，身体下沉、再下沉，让润滑充分、吐着透明润滑液的小洞饥渴而不知廉耻地缓缓地把Steve怒张的、深红色的粗长肉棒一点一点的吞下。  
在伞状的龟头刚刚坚定地破开略紧的肛口括约肌时，Bucky发出一声宛如噎住的哽咽声，而Steve则坚定地抓着他的胳膊，扶持着他继续下沉;在完全吞下阴茎，穴口微微触及底下囊袋时，Bucky和Steve同时长呼一声。  
这就像终于找到归宿一般，他们终于**合二为一**了。Bucky的小洞完完全全被**填满**了，好似不留一丝缝隙，严严实实地锲入了Steve的肉棒，肉穴层层叠叠挤压着、砸着嘴吃着肉棒，肛口处比直肠内部更紧的肌肉环住阴茎的根部，宛如一张小嘴包裹住Steve的鸡巴。Bucky几乎赤裸，只有一条领结环绕在脖颈，一条假模假样的内裤遮掩着鸡巴，如果从正前方看，可以清楚地看到黑色鼓包后面的小洞是如何迷恋而饥渴地咬合着肉棒的;而Steve几乎衣着完好且整齐，上身的衬衫还好好穿着，只不过袖子挽起、领口大开、下摆抽了出来，下身则皮带散开、内裤不知所踪、只露着一根狰狞的阴茎，而且它已深埋入Bucky的小洞内部。  
Steve难以再吐露什么话语，破碎的咆哮从喉间倾泻而出。他握住Bucky精壮的腰,让后者的手可以撑好在自己的胳膊上稳住身体，然后迅速地耸动下身，把自己抽出再激烈地冲撞进去。而Bucky后仰着头，朝天大声地、淫荡地呻吟着、喘息着，嘴里含糊不清地喊着赞叹与哀求的话语。再快一点、再猛一点、不要停、哈…!Steve红着眼松开一只手，往上一探手扯住Bucky的领结，迫使他继续后仰，脊背靠上Steve的衬衫。  
赤裸的皮肤靠在布料上，意识到两人着装之间的反差，Bucky哀嚎一声，身前的阴茎更硬了，却被包裹在内裤内不得获得更多快感，内裤所能提供的摩擦太少，根本就不够。Steve发狠地一下一下操他，使得他下落时臀尖甚至压上了Steve的裤链，印出痕迹;而早前的拍打带给臀尖的的刺痛与泛红，更是助兴，让Bucky更加情迷意乱，无法自拔。快感在Steve每次擦过入口处不远的前列腺时逐渐积累，舒服，但他的大脑尖叫着渴求着最终释放。臣服与释放。  
“S——STE、STEVE——请、哈——请你——”Bucky哀叫到，被Steve扯着领结操干的动作弄得话语断断续续，“——前面——想要——求你————!”  
Steve毫不留情地用超级士兵的速度撞击着Bucky，一次次地深深地把自己埋进Bucky的小洞，剧烈的抽插使得润滑剂流了出来、变成了泡沫般的东西。他无需对同为超级士兵的Bucky温柔。他们都是强大的士兵，即使有Dom和Sub的偏向与喜好之分，他们都无需对方的脆弱对待，只需要互相的全然理解与狂热的支持与爱。“没问题甜心——”  
他抓着Bucky的领结好似要让他窒息般，他抓着Bucky转身把他按到在柔软的大床上，然后在就这阴茎仍塞在体内的姿势把Bucky翻了过来:这毫无疑问地由引起了一阵哭叫——肉棒在肉穴里旋转一圈，刺激的小穴激动地蠕动、发颤。  
Steve欺身压了上去，皮带带着裤子岌岌可危地挂在他的胯骨上，皮带甚至咯着Bucky的大腿，但没人在乎。他把Bucky的露臀裤往上一推，让他的阴茎和双球迅速而激动地跳出了束缚，在黑色的内裤堆叠的布料下方，笔直地怒张着。Steve毫不犹豫地就着下方相连部位的润滑撸动了几把这根漂亮而充满进攻性的阴茎，换来好几声哭喊与扭动。他草草停下，双手推握着Bucky的大腿往前往下一压，让Bucky上下身近乎折叠在一起，臀部翘起，露出被疼爱的小洞，被操的艳红、熟透，吐着润滑液，含着Steve的大肉棒不肯松嘴。  
穿着西装、衣冠楚楚的Steve只露着老二，操着他只带着领结、裤子毫无作用地搭在腹部的小奴隶Bucky。这让他俩头晕目眩，更加激动与热切地动了起来。  
Steve摁住Bucky，拉扯着他的领结，给予他小小的颈部的压力，让他近乎眼冒金星，且不断地耸动下身，进攻性十足地撞击着他的臀瓣。肉棒毫不留情地一次次破开肛口括约肌的束缚，冲进体内，享受直肠内粘膜的阻力与包裹;再迅速抽出，让软肉恋恋不舍地吸着鸡巴，直到只有龟头留在穴内，被贪吃的穴口紧箍住。  
Steve用力地撞击着Bucky，好似永远也没有尽头，身下的快感如浪潮般包裹着他，使得他眼前发黑，快感即将喷涌而出。啪、啪的撞击声和淫靡的水声、粗重的呼吸声、呻吟和喘息声在室内回荡。Steve压低身体低下头亲吻Bucky柔软的薄唇，碾压、磨着唇瓣，侵略他的口腔，让唾液在两人之间四溅。  
Bucky似乎已经不能思考，全身上下所有的感官几乎都在叫嚣着疯狂的快乐，身后的小穴在肉棒一次次的捅入、操干中兴奋而快乐地吮吸着肉棒，欢迎且挽留着肉棒的来去。他的屁股被击打与操干弄得火辣辣的痛，却更加刺激与敏感。他的阴茎不值得一提，硬的快要爆炸，在一次次的撞击中可怜地蹭着Steve衬衫的布料，带着些许的刺痛与更多的兴奋。他失神且难耐地哀嚎着，双眼失去了焦距，手指无力地攥着床单，双腿被压在胸前不断抽搐、摇晃。快感太过了，这一切好似要把他毁灭。  
“快到了——”Steve咆哮道，空出手来飞快地撸动Bucky的阴茎，挤压着茎身与龟头。Bucky尖叫着扭动身体，操着Steve的拳头，肉穴抽搐着、痉挛着。同时，Bucky的阴茎一抖一抖喷射出液体，落在他的小腹上、内裤上Steve的衬衫上;Steve在Bucky的甬道内部喷射出来，微凉的精液缓缓充满高潮中痉挛的肉穴。  
趁着高潮余韵，Steve在眼前因高潮而突显的黑暗消失之前，呻吟着缓慢地继续抽插，且不断地挤压、撸动着Bucky，延长两人的快感，并射出最后一点精液。  
他重重地喘息着，最终抽出自己，不顾精液顺着被操开的穴口奔涌流出。而他的爱意在他心中奔涌而出。哦，Bucky。  
“还好吗，我的爱?”Steve喘息着侧身倒在Bucky身边，爱怜地亲吻他的鬓角，眉骨，鬓角与嘴唇，以及他的肩膀，金属臂和布满汗湿的、剧烈起伏的性感胸膛。Bucky还未回神，含糊不清地应到，陷入还沉迷在Subspace里无法自拔。  
Steve露出微笑。他伸手爱抚着Bucky汗湿的棕发，亲吻他疲惫而满足的双眼，吻他的爱人身上一切他可以吻的地方。他一边吻过他，一边喃喃地告诉对方，他做的有多棒。  
确实是一个很好的尝试，Steve想，他侧身搂抱住Bucky，对方失神地在他怀里拱了一拱。或许等会可以给他来一块巧克力，再来一杯牛奶，然后一起再去洗个澡。  
但是现在，Steve只想安静地抱住他的一生所爱，好好地休息，帮他度过性爱过后的aftercare时间，并感谢一切让他回到了自己身边，即使破碎，也足够坚强。他们互相依存，他们为爱而生。  
  



End file.
